Green With Evil
Rita kidnaps Tommy Oliver and put him under her evil spell. This introduces the Green Ranger and the Dragonzord, two elements that jumpstarted the show's popularity and arguably kept the show going past one season in 1993. Part 1 - Out of Control Summary Tommy, a new kid in town with martial arts skills that rival even Jason's, catches Kimberly's eye. Not just her, but Rita Repulsa also sees potential in him. She has her Putties fight him and after he wins she kidnaps him, and brings him to the moon. There, Rita places a spell over Tommy, turning him into the evil Green Power Ranger. Using his Dragon Power Coin, Tommy infiltrates the Command Center and gives Alpha 5 a computer virus. Zordon tries reasoning with Tommy but fails, as Tommy Rips out the control panels cutting Zordon off from our dimension. Alpha Suffering From The Virus contacts the rangers but they can barely hear him. With Teleportation down the rangers take the RADBUG to the Command Center. Billy takes the CD with the virus out of Alpha who has no memory of the incident. Green Ranger waits to fight the other Power Rangers in battle, and with the Evil Space Aliens' help, takes our heroes by surprise while they're in their Megazord. The Rangers take a beating, and retreat to the damaged Command Center. Alpha then shuts down for not having fully recovered from the virus. Quotes Tommy: (in a trance-like state) How can I serve my Empress? Rita: As a Ranger you can now enter the Command Center, There you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Rangers (cut to five Ranger roll call) Jason the Red Ranger, Zack the Black Ranger, Kimberly the Pink Ranger, Billy the Blue Ranger and Trini the Yellow Ranger. And now prepare to receive the sixth Power Coin, and become my Green ''Ranger! ''(The Green Power Coin appears in Tommy's hand with a green energy flame) Zords *Dino Megazord Part 2 - Jason's Battle Summary With the Command Center still incapacitated from the Green Ranger's attack, Billy and Trini attempt to repair it after fully repairing Alpha 5. Tommy returns to Earth, and acts nasty to Kimberly. Soon, after a successfully training run on the beach, Rita gives Tommy the Sword of Darkness, which acts as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell permanently. Our heroes remain at a loss for a plan, but devote as much time into it as they can. Because of that, Jason informs Tommy at school that he'll be unable to work out with him later. Unbeknownst to Jason, the possessed Tommy then teleports him to the Dark Dimension. Trapped, with no way out, no way of morphing, and no way of contacting his teammates, Jason faces Goldar alone. Zords *Dino Megazord Part 3 - The Rescue Summary Jason continues battling Goldar in the Dark Dimension, and eventually, the Green Ranger as well. Luckily, in the nick of time, the Rangers & Alpha are able to lock on to his Communicator and teleport him out of there. But with Zordon still lost and the Command Center still in shambles, the victory is bittersweet, at best. To make things worse, Rita summons Scorpina, a female warrior long buried in a cave and begins a new plan. Quotes Jason: It all started at school. I finished talking with Tommy and the next thing I know... Kimberly: Wait a minute, you said you were at school? Zack: Tommy said you didn't show up. Jason: That's weird. The next thing I know, I'm fighting with Goldar and he has my Power Morpher, Then the Green Ranger shows up and we went at it! Billy: Did you find out anything more about him? Jason: I can tell you one thing, He's one mean ''fighter! '''Zack': Man! Can you believe our enemy this time, is another Ranger? Baboo: (whimpering) When I think about the terrible things Scorpina used to do... Squatt: Oh yeah! They were the worst! Rita: Ah, you remember. Now's the perfect time to bring her back! Goldar: And now that we are together once again, we can finish the Power Rangers!! Baboo: Please do me a favor, and keep her stinger away from me! Squatt: The time you got him on the head, he whined for a week! Goldar: You had him at your mercy and you let him escape!! Tommy: He was teleported out, Goldar! Goldar: You had more that enough time to dispose of him Green Ranger, Rita trusted you, but as it turns out she should have left me there to do the job!!! Tommy: Give me another chance and trust me, I will destroy them! Goldar: You may yet get a chance to prove yourself, but for now you will remain where you are! Tommy: So, we meet again. I've been looking forward to this. Jason: You wear a Green Ranger costume, yet your loyalty's with Rita. Tommy: I'm her Green Ranger, and she is my Empress! Jason: SHE'S EVIL! Tommy: Yeah, and so am I! (They fight briefly) Tommy: You are a skilled warrior. Jason: Listen to this, I don't want to fight you! Tommy: Because you know I'll win! Jason: NO! Because if you're truly a Ranger, you'd be on Zordon's side and not Rita's! Tommy: Zordon is a memory! Rita will soon rule the world! (They fight again) Part 4 - Eclipsing Megazord Summary Goldar grows and attacks Angel Grove, and kidnaps Bulk & Skull. Meanwhile, the search for Zordon heats up, but while the Rangers are out, Green Ranger sneaks back into the Command Center, and attempts to sabotage it again. Alpha's prepared, capturing himbriefly in a forcefield. Rita frees him, and uses her Magic Wand to make him grow. He joins Goldar & Scorpina (having transformed into a monstrous scorpion when grown) in fighting the Megazord, as Rita casts a spell to eclipse the sun and cut off its solar power reserves. Though the Power Sword helps add a boost of energy, the Megazord falls to the trio of evil. The Zords separate and scatter into a burning hole in the ground. Our heroes retreat in defeat, but learn from Alpha's brief short reencounter, the true identity of the Green Ranger: their new mood-swinging pal, Tommy Oliver. Quotes Kimberly: The Power Rangers are history! Trini: It's over, Rita's won Jason: Guys, we can't give up! Kimberly: Why should'nt we? Zordon's gone, the Megazord's have been destroyed, We're outmatched! Alpha 5: Billy, What are the chances of bringing Zordon back online? Billy: (grimly) Less that ten percent, Jason: Isn't the smallest chance of victory enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting? The world needs us, Rangers! Zack: Let's face it, The Green Ranger was Rita's trump card, she played it, she won! Alpha 5: No, Rangers, I cannot accept that! Zordon would not accept that! Trini: But Zordon's not here! Zack: If this thing we only at full power we'd crush him! We gotta hang in! Jason: Give me all the power that's left! Bulk: I don't want my mommy! Skull: Yeah, I want your mommy! Zords *Dino Megazord Part 5 - Breaking the Spell Summary Kim confronts the evil Tommy in the Angel Grove Youth Center, but he simply informs her that she and the other Rangers will soon be destroyed. Utilizing his Dragon Dagger's flute mode, the Green Ranger summons forth the ancient Green Dragonzord from Angel Grove bay. It begins to rampage through the city, crushing & blowing up buildings. Zordon's transmission is finally reestablished with this dimension. The Megazord is recovered, and victoriously faces the Dragonzord. The Green Ranger's Sword Of Darkness is destroyed, freeing Tommy from the evil spell. He's disoriented, but regrettably recalls everything he did while evil. The Rangers offer him a place among them, and he gladly accepts. The Dragonzord forms with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabretooth Tiger Dinozords, creating the Dragonzord in Battle Mode. Zordon welcomes Tommy to the team, claiming the 6th Ranger was prophesied. Quotes Tommy: And now, Red Ranger, it is time for me to destroy you. I must be victorious for my queen! Jason: Give it up, Tommy! Tommy: No way! Jason: Sorry it has to be like this, but Zordon says I have to destroy your sword to save you, before you and Rita destroy the world! Alright! I'm Going Down! Zords *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Dino Megazord *Dragonzord *Dragonzord Battle Mode Cast *Austin St. John as Jason *Thuy Trang as Trini *Walter Jones as Zachary *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Jason Frank as Tommy *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon Additional Cast *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Romy J. Scharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Wood as Alpha 5 (voice) *Soga Machiko as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ryan O'Flannigan as Goldar (voice) *Colin Phillips as Baboo (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) *Aohisa Takayasu as Zordon's Soldier Trivia *The original draft script title for the third part was "Desperately Seeking Scorpina". *This is the only five-part episode in all of Power Rangers. *First appearance of a sixth Ranger. Coincidentally, it was also the first time a sixth Ranger appeared in a Super Sentai series, though the 1987 Sentai Series Hikari Sentai Maskman featured A Sixth Ranger, it is only for one Episode (Episode 39) *First appearance of Tommy Oliver *First appearance of the Dragonzord and Dragon Dagger *In Part 1 of the 2010 Disney/ABC reversion, during Jason and Tommy's match, 3 words appear during their fight in Japanese. The first, ソーレ (sōre), is translated incorrectly as "whoosh". The second フリップ (furippu), is translated correctly as "flip", and the last "boom" is incorrectly written in japanese as プーム (pūmu). It should be ブーム (būmu). *In Part 1, when Tommy is being turned into the Green Ranger by Rita, the footage used shows a person awakening in the cave who is not Tommy. This is his Zyuranger Counterpart, Burai, awakening from his sleep during 17th episode of Zyuranger, "The Sixth Hero". *Part two contains heavely edited footage from zyuranger episod e18 to remove footage of the unmorphed Geki and to insert footage of the four rangers calling for there zords and forming the megazord in the orignal footage the megazord came on it''s own.'' *In part 5, when Tommy shouts "No way!" after Jason demands his surrender from the Megazord, Tommy's voice is very obviously not Jason David Frank's. *During part 5 the footage of the rangers teleporting orignaly where the power coins brought back the Shugozyus in the orignal footage the zords fight on there own while the unmorphed zyurangers watch the first 6 ranger role call waqs changed in to an speach alnog with an edit removeing the 5 zords from there cloud pearch with a zoomed in close up of the saber tooth tiger triceratops and mammoth before forming the dragonzord battle mode. *During this mini-series, you can tell which footage is American Rita footage. If you look at the magic wand, the top of it is thicker than the one that's normally seen, also as well in Part 2 when you see a zoomed shot of Rita on top of the building you can clearly see her lips are not moving at all. *Also in Part 1 of the 2010 reversion, when the Green Ranger entered the Megazord Cockpit, the line "Long live Empress Rita" was cut due to the freeze frame. *Part 4 marks the first time we see a Ranger grow. This would not occur again until the finale of Power Rangers Zeo, entitled Good as Gold, in which all five Zeo Rangers and the Gold Ranger grew for their final battle with the Machine Empire. de:Episode:Der grüne Ranger Category: Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Season 1 episodes